Modern vehicles include systems having complex electric circuits for performing various functions. Common circuits include an analog-to-digital converter (“ADC”) in communication with a sensor. The sensor measures a physical quantity and generates an electric analog signal indicative of the measured physical quantity. The analog sensor signal is typically a voltage signal (i.e., sensor input VIN). The ADC converts the sensor input VIN into an electric digital signal by comparing the sensor input VIN with a voltage reference VREF. The voltage reference VREF may be externally provided to the ADC or may be internally generated by the ADC. The voltage reference VREF is intended to be a precise ‘yard stick’ against which the sensor input VIN is compared. As such, the voltage reference VREF has to be precise in order for the ADC to accurately convert a given sensor input VIN into a digital signal.